To perform studies on exhaust catalysts, it is often necessary to take material samples from specified regions of the monolithic catalyst block for the purpose of subsequent chemical analysis. This can be done for example by the manufacturer within the framework of demonstrating the functional capacity of the catalyst during a type test. Such studies are also necessary to learn whether leaded fuel was used.
Until now, the catalyst block has been exposed, for the purpose of sample collection, by destroying the catalyst housing, followed by sample taking. This type of sampling leads to the destruction of the catalyst. Because of the material loss involved, it is also disadvantageous that no subsequent measurements on the catalyst are possible, since the latter is destroyed by the sampling process. Therefore, basic studies requiring repeated taking of samples after certain operating times are not performed.